The Visit
by Dark Paine
Summary: After bringing Sarada and Sakura home safely from the battle with Shin, Sasuke decides to spend the night. Slight spoilers from Boruto series. One-shot. M for mature content. SakuraxSasuke


Title: The Visit

Summary: After bringing Sarada and Sakura home safely from the battle with Shin, Sasuke decides to spend the night. Slight spoilers. M for mature content. SakuraxSasuke

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Kishimoto

 **Warning: Mature content ahead! Do not continue if you are not 18+ years!**

* * *

 **The Visit**

They had spent hours talking after eating the dinner Sakura made. Granted, her cooking wasn't the best, but it was definitely better than when she first got married. In all honesty, Sakura wasn't much of a cook these days because of her late nights at the hospital. Sarada was usually the one to prepare their dinner for both of them. Even so, Sakura made sure to prepare dinner tonight because it was a special occasion.

Sasuke was home, if only for the night.

She wanted Sarada and her husband to have as much time as possible to catch up, and made a mental promise to try to get home and make dinner for Sarada more often in the future.

Now, Sakura sat on the sofa with her little family, watching her daughter and husband talk. Or maybe it was more of Sarada talking, and Sasuke giving short, but thoughtful answers?

She couldn't help but smile as Sarada asked Sasuke question after question, trying to soak up as much information about her father as possible. To think she had only been a small child when Sasuke left brought back a pain in Sakura's chest that had been buried long ago. Sarada was only just a small child the last time she saw Sasuke, and now was her golden moment to get closer to her father.

Sakura glanced down at her daughter, silently watching Sarada's facial expressions and body language moving enthusiastically. Sarada was between them, with Sasuke at the other end of the couch. Her daughter was wearing her usual outfit, which looked much like Sakura's own when she was younger. She noticed a small tear from their earlier battle with Shin, and Sakura made a mental note to sew it later that night.

A sense of pride came over Sakura. Sarada was only eleven, and was already proving to be a strong, and intelligent shinobi. Even at a very young age, Sakura could see signs of the great shinobi she could eventually be. It didn't hurt that she was born with amazing strength, which she often unknowingly showcased when she would lift the couch as a baby to get a toy that had rolled underneath.

How could Sarada have doubted that she was her mother? Although she was sure that Sarada had no doubts about her parentage now, it was still a shock to Sakura that her daughter had thought someone else was her real mother.

In the academy, Sarada was a polite and hardworking student, eager to learn new jutsu and had no difficulty taking tests. She must have taken after her father in that sense, Sasuke was always at the top of their class with the highest scores. Sakura had always praised her for her intelligence, reminding Sarada that she took after her father in so many ways, including not only her looks, but intelligence as well.

Her green eyes moved to her husband, who had a small smile on his face.

Sasuke.

Even after all this time, she couldn't believe where they were in their lives, together.

 _Together_.

He was no longer the avenger he once claimed to be when they were younger. The boy that was once filled with anger towards his brother, and eventually the village where they lived, was gone. She would always be grateful to Naruto for never giving up on Sasuke and helping their raven-haired teammate return to them.

Before her now sat a man.

She blushed slightly.

Even today, Sasuke was still the most handsome man Sakura had ever laid eyes on. His face had slightly aged, but remained striking. His dark hair was a little longer now, and covered half of his face, shielding his Rinnegan. His other eye was visible and as dark as the night sky. Sakura remembered how those eyes could be piercing, even without activating the Sharingan. Now they looked down at Sarada with a tenderness that maybe their little family could only see.

He was taller now, and Sakura could easily rest her head under his chin. Without his black cloak, Sasuke sat listening carefully to their daughter. He wore a long-sleeved gray collard shirt with a periwinkle vest over it. Both fit him comfortably, loose enough to move easily during battle but form fitting enough to slightly show off his physique. His shoulders were broad and strong, thanks to years of training ruthlessly. He wore black pants that were held at his waist with a purple belt.

Sakura's eyes traveled down his arm and her expression softened at the relaxed fabric where his left arm should be. Sasuke's journey did not come without battle scars, most of which she tried to heal, but this was just one of the consequences of his fights that she could not repair.

She still remembered seeing Sasuke and Naruto laying next to each other after their clash, both having lost an arm in their fight. Unlike Naruto, who chose to receive a fully maneuverable prosthetic arm made of the First Hokage's cells, Sasuke had chosen not to use a prosthetic. Instead, he effortlessly adapted to using only his right arm during battle. Performing jutsu with only one hand was never a problem for her lover during battle.

Sakura knew she felt the safest in Sasuke's embrace. Of course she was totally capable of protecting herself and her family on her own, but there was just a sense of total protection, a shield that would stand against anything, when his arm was wrapped tightly around her. Even during their many battles together when they were younger, and even during the Fourth Shinobi War, when Sasuke was working on their team, she felt shielded from death.

"Papa," Sarada's voice brought Sakura out of her thoughts.

"When did you fall in love with Mama?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she could feel the heat rush to her face. Her eyes darted wildly around, even catching Sasuke's at one point before settling on the clock.

"Sarada!" Sakura started, laughing slightly in embarrassment. "It's getting late now and you've kept your dad up long enough. It's time for bed!"

A frown instantly appeared on Sarada's face. "But Mama-"

"No 'but's! You have to wash up and get ready to go to the academy tomorrow! Your father has to leave early, and needs to sleep soon so he is well rested for his mission." She stood up, trying to change the focus and motivate her daughter to give up her question.

Sarada crossed her arms over her chest. "I haven't seen Papa since I was a baby. This was my time to catch up and now you're cutting it short…" she trailed off.

Instantly Sakura felt her stomach sink. It was true. Her daughter was totally engrossed in her conversation with Sasuke and would probably talk to him until the cows came home, if she had not interrupted. Sakura knew her daughter deserved more time to talk to her father, to better understand him and create a special connection that they only shared. Maybe she should give into her daughters wishes just this once…

"Sarada."

Both Sarada and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"There will be more time in the future to speak. Listen to your mother and get ready for bed."

The hint of "more time in the future" did not go unnoticed by Sakura and Sarada, who stared at the dark haired shinobi in surprise.

… _in the future…_

Sarada's expression quickly turned to excitement and a huge smile grew across her face. "Okay, Papa! I'll get ready for bed!"

Sasuke stood and placed his hand on the top of his daughter's head. "Good."

With an approving nod from Sasuke, Sarada stood and bounded happily down the hall to her room, leaving Sakura alone with her husband.

She took a moment to regain her composure and smiled sheepishly at him, scratching the back of her head. It had been a while since the last time they saw each other, especially being alone together. The silence was almost deafening until he spoke, his cool voice sending chills down Sakura's spine.

"Thank you, Sakura."

She laughed, tiring to get her body to relax. "For what?"

"For raising Sarada so well in my absence." His onyx eye softened as he looked down at her, taking a step forward. His hand reached out to caress her face, and Sakura basically melted in his hand.

He didn't need to voice his regret for missing out on the many important moments in their lives, Sakura was already well aware. She could see in just in his gaze, the unspoken guilt of not recognizing his daughter at first, for not being with her to raise their child together. Their connection and ability to understand each other without using words could only be understood by the two of them.

Sakura smiled gratefully up at him. "Thank you for always protecting us, and Konoha."

* * *

Sakura was glad that Sasuke was not angry about their demolished house. Although they spent the first few years of their lives as a married couple, and eventual parents in it, their memories were more precious and having each other outweighed any material loss.

By the time Sakura had finished showing Sasuke around their temporary apartment they were staying in until their new house was finished being built, Sarada had finished getting ready for bed. Sakura tucked Sarada into bed and kissed her daughter on the forehead. "Sweet dreams," she said before making her way towards the door where Sasuke stood. On her way, she picked up her daughter's outfit, determined to make it seem as though the tear had never occurred.

"Sleep well, Sarada."

"Good night," came Sarada's soft reply, sleep already taking a hold of her.

The proud parents left the room, leaving a smiling Sarada to dream about all the things she wanted to do with her family. All the festivals they could go to, movies, trips, and everything else should could think of.

Sakura's eyes didn't leave her beloved child until the door was almost closed and she turned to Sasuke. "You should shower and get ready for bed," Sakura suggested as Sarada's door closed behind her. "You've had a long journey and should relax," she said and glanced down at Sarada's outfit in her hand. "I should sew this before the morning as well."

"Very well," agreed Sasuke. He walked over to the table where Sakura had placed his sleeping clothes. She had feverishly looked through her packed moving boxes to find them, determined not to let him sleep without any clothes on, not that it would be _terrible_ if he did. He couldn't hide the amused smirk on his face as she rushed around, ripping open boxes in order to find his dark blue shirt and pants he would sleep in before leaving for his mission. It had his clan symbol on the back, the red and white fan that stood for the Uchiha clan. Picking it up carefully, he moved past Sakura and into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

It wasn't until she heard the water turn on that Sakura moved down the other hallway and into the master bedroom. She flicked on the light, placed Sarada's outfit on the bed that was covered in a fluffy duvet blanket. There were four pillows at the top that rested against the dark gray headboard. Sakura walked over to her dresser and took out her nightgown. It was a simple, dark blue satin button up night dress that purposely matched Sasuke's. She had received it from Ino as a gift for her birthday one year, after making a statement of how much she liked it one day while they were shopping.

After folding the clothes she wore that day and placing them on the dresser, Sakura found her sewing kit and sat on her bed, determined to repair her daughters torn outfit. She imagined in the future that this might become a new and frequent past time of hers now that Sarada had started going to the academy.

Sarada was at the beginning of a new phase in her life. Learning how to be a good and strong shinobi was just the start. Sakura let a feeling of nostalgia from the old day's wash over her. Learning and training to be a shinobi of Konoha were some of her most cherished memories from when she was younger. Making friends, studying, and eventually becoming a part of Team Seven were memories that Sakura would always have a special place for. Soon, Sarada would be placed on a team and begin working on a team to complete missions…

Reminiscing about her past also brought upon the reality of how fast Sarada was growing up. Sakura paused and let out a small sigh. In the future, Sakura might not just have to sew Sarada's clothes after a fight…She shook her head, banishing the thoughts that were trying to enter her mind.

Sakura once again focused on sewing. _Sarada is going to be a great shinobi._ _After all, she is our daughter…_

Sakura finished just as the bedroom door opened, revealing a freshly bathed Sasuke who was drying his hair with a towel.

"Finished already?" Sakura asked, returning the sewing kit to its original place and placing Sarada's outfit, now folded, down next to it. She heard the door close.

"Mmm, it was really good," replied Sasuke as he moved to sit on the bed. He allowed his body to relax and slouched his back ever so slightly while his right hand moved the towel back and forth in his hair. He paused when he felt two hands reach out and take over.

"Here, let me help you."

He didn't stop Sakura as she gently dried his hair. Long gone were the days that Sasuke would brush her hands away. Although he would never say it out loud, he reveled in her touch, even in the smallest displays of affection. Surely after being married for so long, he wouldn't avoid her touch in private.

Public was a totally different story though…Sasuke still loved to tease her when given the chance. Which he was given, and often.

His hand brushed lightly against her own as he let his arm rest against his leg, luxuriating in the feeling of Sakura drying his hair. She watched as his shoulders visibly relaxed as she continued to move the towel through his hair. The burden he had on his shoulders was something Sakura was well aware of, and sometimes cursed when she was feeling alone in his absence…

But for him, she would understand his need to take on that burden and responsibility. After all, she knew he would do anything to protect his precious family and village.

Sakura felt his hand slide down her side slowly to rest on her hip, and was ripped out of her thoughts, frozen. His hot touch caused shivers to go down her spine and she let out a slow breath to try and relax as she stood between his open legs. Gently, she let the towel fall to the floor beside them.

Sakura's green eyes peered down into Sasuke's. His bangs were brushed to the side, revealing his Rinnegan. Where others felt fear, she felt stirred by his eyes. His presence only ever brought her a feeling of safety. She loved having him home.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked, gently stroking his hair that tried to fall into his face.

For a moment it looked as if he would tell her what was on his mind, but instead he shook his head. Dropping his hand, he pushed himself back onto the bed and moved the covers down to settle underneath. Reaching over, he moved the comforter out of the way and motioned for Sakura to join him. "Let's rest."

Sakura crawled in next to him and they both sank down into the comfort of their bed, bringing the duvet up to their shoulders. Sasuke reached out and grabbed Sakura around the waist, pulling her to his chest as he lay on his side to face her. Her head naturally rested on what remained of his left arm, and she could feel one of his legs move to rest between her own. Instantly, her smaller frame lit up like a blazing fire, the familiar feeling of arousal pulsating through her body.

Sakura could smell Sasuke's scent so clearly, being so close to him in such intimacy. It had been so long since the last time they had laid together like this. It seemed as though he had used her shampoo and conditioner, a fresh lavender scented liquid as she did not have his readily available. Sakura could feel the heat radiating off of his body, washing over her. She relished in his presence and silently wished it would never end.

Sasuke closed his eyes and released a deep breath, letting his body relax into the mattress and releasing any tension from his body. The moonlight shining through the window kissed his face as Sakura lifted her head and looked up at him. His eyes slowly opened and they gazed at each other for what seemed like hours. His face was a mere few inches from her own and Sakura wanted to examine every inch of him. She fought the urge to trace his jawline with her hand, instead letting her eyes search his face.

Her green eyes started from his forehead and made their way down. She scrutinized her husbands face to make sure there were no cuts or bruises. Finding none, she let her eyes wander. The only signs of aging were the small stress lines that were forming near his eyes. It did not take away from his striking appearance, instead making him even more handsome in Sakura's eyes. She let her gaze travel along his strong jaw bone to rest on his lips. Thoughts of their time traveling together flashed through her mind.

Those lips that had given Sakura her first kiss, that had comforted her when she was feeling unsure, and that had explored every inch of her body, leaving hot trails all over her skin…

"Mmm?"

He spoke softly, but it was enough to make Sakura blush. Feeling slightly embarrassed for her train of though, Sakura averted her eyes to stare at his chest. There was something on her mind that kept pushing to be brought up, but she took a moment to steel herself, prepared for any answer he might give her.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" her hand came up between them and rested against his chest. She rubbed her hand slightly back and forth, enjoying in the silent satisfaction that it seemed as though his breathing had become a little faster, although quiet. "About having more time in the future…" she glanced away slightly, letting herself trail off.

Sasuke's large hand splayed out against her back and moved gradually up and down, following the length of her spine. He could tell his wife was nervous for his answer, as his mission was rather precarious and could change without notice the closer he got to his answer. He tried to sooth his wife silently, letting his fingertips trace patters against her exposed skin near her shoulders before reaching up to push Sakura's pink hair out of her face.

"If I can complete the next part of my mission over the next few weeks, it would seem that I could stay here for longer periods of time."

Sakura's eyes grew larger in disbelief, tears starting to well at the corners. How long had she waited to hear such words from her husband's mouth?

 _Years…_

No longer would she only get to be near him for only a few moments or even just a night. It would be just as when they traveled together, and until the first few years of Sarada's life after she was born.

They would be able to live as a family, together.

Sakura felt her throat starting to burn with emotion and before she knew it, her arms wrapped around Sasuke. She buried her face in the dip where his neck met his shoulder. "Really?" she breathed.

She felt his large hard come up to run his fingers through her hair for a few moments before pulling back to look down at her. His fingers lifted her chin gradually to look up at him. There was a faint smile on his face as he looked down at Sakura, reveling in her moment of showing the pure emotions written all over her face. It seemed as though he was purposefully not answering her promptly to make Sakura feel more anxious than she already was.

"Yes," he responded gently.

Disbelief, relief, and excitement flashed across Sakura's face. "Oh, Sasuke!" Again she pressed herself against her husbands' masculine form, kissing him all over his face, unable to contain her delight.

"Sakura-"

Her lips were firmly pressed against his, cutting off whatever he was going to say. Sakura could feel his body still for only a moment before quickly recovering, pressing a firm kiss against her soft lips. She could feel his tongue glide against her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she gladly granted. The warmth of his kiss radiated against her own, slowly spreading through her body.

Their tongues danced as their kiss deepened, Sasuke urging her body even closer as his hand glided down her side, leaving goose bumps in their wake, to wrap around her thigh, pulling her leg over his hip. Sakura's hands instinctively found their way to his hair, pressing her soft, feminine form against his strong, well-built chest. He pressed himself against her, sucking her bottom lip at the same time and Sakura couldn't help but let out a whimper, arching her body against him.

Sasuke kissed her deeply, letting the world fall away around them as his hand explored her body. His lips were slow and soft, and Sakura could feel herself getting drunk off of them. Her body was coming to life under his palm and fingertips as they trailed over every inch of her figure.

His mouth broke away from hers, leaving a train of hot kisses along her jawbone and down her neck, stopping along the curve. She felt his tongue slide down against her neck. Finding its destination, she felt Sasuke's tongue pause to swirl leisurely in circles before planting a hard kiss, interchanging between sucking and kissing.

Simultaneously, his large hand reached down and caressed her leg that was over his hip. Sakura could feel his long fingers splayed out along her calve, his thumb stroking as his hand sluggishly found its way to her ass. Reaching under her night dress, he squeezed her, eliciting a sharp inhale from Sakura. He shifted his hips toward her and she could feel just how hard he was through his pants, which aroused her even further.

Even after all this time Sakura reveled in the fact that she could cause this reaction from Sasuke. To others, he might seem as though he was a cold rock, and would not be an attentive lover, but they had no idea. Sakura was sure all of his affection and attention were kept at bay until they were alone, which made their lovemaking all the more exhilarating.

She knew that he also loved seeing her squirm in his hands, even though he would never say it out loud. She could see it in his eyes and how his body moved to fulfil her desires.

Sakura wanted, no needed, to feel his skin. Lowering her hands from his hair, Sakura reached down and started pulling Sasuke's dark blue shirt up. Pausing his ministrations on her body, Sasuke swiftly aided her in removing his shirt, tossing it out of the way, forgotten. Returning to her body, Sasuke shifted his form to press hers into the mattress, hovering over her slightly. His eyes were filled with arousal as he looked down into Sakura's gaze. Sakura felt her leg slide away from Sasuke's hip as his hand once again traveled under her dress, moving it up to expose her body just under her breasts.

His fingertips lightly brushed her lower abdomen, right under her belly button and she visibly shuddered.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of her, watching as her face flushed when Sakura realized where his fingers were heading. Her body began tingling all over, a familiar pulsating became stronger between her legs. Her hands traveled over his chest, caressing and running her fingers over his hard nipples. She could hear and feel his breath against her face becoming slightly erratic.

Sasuke's fingers went further, finding her entrance. Using his palm, he rubbed her gently, almost teasingly while his fingers traced her. Sakura could hear her heart beat racing in her chest, the feeling between her legs growing stronger as she shifted her hips to match her husbands palm, rocking against his hand.

Feeling as though her body would explode from sexual frustration, Sakura shifted her hips, urging her lovers fingers to please her. Her hand clasped the upper arm of the hand that was teasing her mercilessly. "Sasuke!-"

He inserted his index finger into her, just as his mouth found Sakura's, this time kissing her hard and muffling the moan that escaped her mouth. Sasuke's fingers were slowly moving in and out of her and he could feel her begin to squirm under his touch.

Sasuke shifted his body again, moving so that he was slightly propped up and hovering over her, his mouth never leaving her lips. Sakura's hands found their way up his chest before moving under his arms to his back, lightly raking her fingernails down his strong back. As he inserted another finger into her tight passage, Sakura's nails pressed harder into his back. Her breathing became shorter, and when she could barely take it anymore, she turned her head, breaking their kiss.

Without stopping the rhythm of his fingers thrusting in and out of his small lover, Sasuke's mouth traveled down Sakura's neck again, finding her collar bone to leave hot kisses across. She felt his tongue against her flushed body, leaving a wet trail down the center of her chest, only stopping at the top of her night gown, which still covered her wonderful breasts. He nudged the fabric with his nose, asking silently for assistance while looking up at Sakura.

Coming out of her aroused haze, Sakura hastily grabbed the silky fabric and lifted it above her head, tossing it to join her lovers forgotten top somewhere on their floor.

If the feeling of his fingers weren't enough, Sakura surely thought she was going to die a blissful death as Sasuke's hot mouth found her breast. His tongue swiveled around her hard nipple before taking it into his mouth, sucking lightly. Sakura's fingers tangled in Sasuke's raven locks, encouraging his mouth to continue. When she felt his teeth lightly graze her sensitive flesh, Sakura arched her back, inhaling sharply before Sasuke took her nipple into his mouth once more. Her mind began to swim while Sasuke turned his attention to her other breast, once again letting his tongue flick her nipple.

Her body was becoming tightly wound as Sasuke continue to pleasure her ceaselessly, her head pushed back into her pillow and she could sense the familiar feeling of her climax building.

"Sasuke…" she whispered sharply, her voice laced with pleasure.

Sasuke knew she was on her way to climax by the tone of her voice and felt himself growing harder. Kissing her breast, he lifted himself and sat back on his knees. When he removed his fingers, now wet from her juices, Sasuke watched as Sakura's eyes opened, filled with ecstasy and slight disappointment from not reaching her climax.

Intuitively, Sakura pushed herself up to her knees and her hands reached out. Pulling off her husbands' pants as he laid back onto the bed, Sakura's eyes took in his fully exposed form. He was fully erect and ready for her. Sakura's arousal grew stronger the longer she looked down at him.

"Come," his command was gentle and he motioned for Sakura to go to him.

Carefully, Sakura crawled her way up his body until her thighs were on either side of his hips, his throbbing member resting between them. She leaned over, kissing him softly. His hand ran down her side, sending shivers through her body in anticipation. Holding herself up with one hand, the other trailed down Sasuke's chest, her fingers moving over his chiseled chest.

Her fingers touched the tip of his erection lightly and Sasuke's hand squeezed her hip in reflex. Her fingers closed around him, her thumb rubbing the tip slowly and Sasuke stilled beneath her. She smiled into his mouth when his breath hitched ever so slightly while she held him. She let her hand touch the length of him sluggishly, purposefully teasing him.

It was her way of getting back at him for not showing her affection in public.

The hand that was on her hip moved to her ass cheek once again and pulled her forward slightly. His kiss became more frenzied as he squeezed her.

She whimpered and shifted her hips, her hand moving to help position him to enter her. Sakura could feel his erection throbbing in her hand rested around him. Her own body began to tingle and pulse.

Ever so painstakingly slow, Sakura lowered herself so that only his tip was inside her. She lifted her head to brush the hair that had fallen out of her face and caught Sasuke staring at her. He was totally and utterly at her mercy now and that was just why she loved this position. Being on top, Sakura had control over how fast or slow she wanted to go.

It also gave her a wonderful view of Sasuke's face as she pleasured him.

She kissed his jaw before moving her hips in a circle and dropping them ever so slightly. She watched as his eyes squeezed closed, opening when he released a long and drawn out breath.

Sakura moved her hips up and down in short movements, still only allowing the top of his erection into her. The feeling of him inside her, even though not fully, was amazing. Just as he had made it an effort to please her, she wanted to return the favor.

She continued taking him into her slowly and only paused when Sasuke drew his legs to bend, his feet flat on the bed. Sasuke's calloused hand fondled one of her breasts while his mouth was eagerly sucking and nibbling at the other. The feeling of constant sexual attention towards her body had Sakura feeling luxuriated. The sensation was so powerful that she almost missed his slight moved to push himself fully into her, but she shifted forward, avoiding his attempt to try and take over.

As a silent punishment, Sakura lifted her hips up until he was almost out of her. His gaze seemed to narrow and darken slightly before completely changing as she took him back into her, this time sinking all the way down to fill herself with him.

Sakura heard a rumble from her lover beneath her as she moaned. He laid back against the bed once more, his hand grabbing her womanly hip as she moved against him, rocking her body. She moved her hips in a circle, then back and forth, this time he joined her and they moved together.

Yet again she felt herself moving towards her climax as her movements hastened, changing from grinding against him to leaning forward to allow herself to move up and down his erection.

Sasuke was thrusting into her, meeting her movements and angling himself to delve deeper with each thrust. Their breathing was becoming shorter, as they were both nearing their climax. Sakura's eyes fluttered, tilting her head back, her body began to tighten.

In an instant, Sasuke flipped them over without breaking their connected bodies and began thrusting harder into Sakura. She was whining with pleasure and he could feel her walls tightening around him.

One of Sakura's hands held onto Sasuke's arm as he moved in and out of her while the other twisted in the pillow behind her. Sakura's face twisted in pleasure as she threw her head back, her body rocking with her climax.

Sasuke was soon to join her, his own body growing tight as he watched his wife reach her peak and felt her clench around him, propelling him to his own climax, releasing himself within her.

She milked him for everything he had as he sluggishly pushed himself one last time into her, kissing her chest as a spasm went through him.

When Sakura finally came back to reality, she ran her hands through Sasuke's hair and cupped his face, giving him a thoroughly satisfied grin. He removed himself from her body when she was relaxed and moved to lay beside her. Sasuke returned her look and kissed her lightly on the face.

Reaching his arm out, Sasuke grabbed the comforter and swiftly covered both of them. Under the comforter, Sasuke grabbed Sakura around the waist and pressed her back flush against his chest, curling around his wife protectively. She turned her head to plant a kiss against his lips.

They weren't sure when the next time would be for them to be together in such a way…Although Sasuke had mentioned the possibility in the future of being together more often, there was also the chance that it could change completely. They stared at each other in realization and understanding.

Their time together was short and all the more precious to both of them. If Sasuke was unable to return to the village again for a long period of time, Sakura would understand and continue to take care of Sarada as she had been. She could feel her eyes start to well with tears as her emotions started to surface.

Sasuke's gaze softened, and his arm wrapped around Sakura more tightly in reflex. He nuzzled his face against his lovers and lightly kissed the trail of where a tear had slid down.

"Don't cry," he pled softly, hating to be the one to cause her so much pain.

She nodded her head and sniffled, turning her head to rest on her pillow, closing her eyes.

Sasuke kissed her shoulder one last time before burying his face in her pink hair that he loved so much.

In the dark of the night, Sakura and Sasuke let themselves drift into a peaceful sleep filled of hope for their future together.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura rose early to shower and prepare breakfast for her precious family. On the outside, she appeared happy and excited for the day. Enjoying the fact that both her husband and daughter were eating together at the same table again.

While eating, Sarada resumed asking her father questions. Listening carefully to each word he spoke as she thoughtfully processed his words.

On the inside, Sakura felt a mixture of emotions. She was excited of the possibility of the future where Sasuke would be around more often, however she didn't want to get her hopes up too much in case it fell through. Instead, she steeled herself, mentally encouraging herself to be strong, no matter what, for Sarada.

Eventually, Sarada asked her father why there was no family photo of them. His response was honest, stating simply that they were so focused on raising Sarada, that they didn't even think about taking a professional family photo. By the time she was a little over a year old, Sasuke had requested to go on his current mission.

Sarada seemed to understand and accept his reasoning with a nod of her head. Then, she looked between both her mother and father happily. "Before Dad leaves, can we take a family picture together?"

Her request came as a slight surprise, but Sakura clasped her hands together, smiling brightly down at her daughter. Sasuke, too, had a glad look in his eyes.

"Of course," both of her parents said in unison.

After breakfast, and while Sasuke showered and prepared to depart on his mission once again, Sakura prepared a bento of all the food he loved to eat while home. When she was finished, Sakura wrapped the bento in a green cloth with the Uchiha symbol on it.

They had walked into town, found a photography studio that had been used by most people in their village and were able to get a few photographs taken in the span of thirty minutes. The photographer gave the promise the photos would be finished in a few days, and the Uchiha family left.

Now they stood at the entrance to the Hidden Leaf Village, preparing to say farewell again to Sasuke. Although he didn't show it openly, it was just as hard for him to leave them as it was to see him go.

"When will you be back next...?" asked Sarada to her father with slight apprehension. Although she had gone to bed so happily because of her father's words the previous day, she woke up knowing there was no specific date of his return.

Sasuke bent over to look into his daughters face, a face that resembled much of his own when he was young. His eyes softened as they both realized he could not give her a definite answer, and when Sarada looked away, Sasuke reached out to hug her to his chest.

After a moment he pulled away. "Don't make that face…"

Just as Sarada returned her gaze to her father, she felt his finger tips poke her forehead.

"See you next time…"

Sarada's face broke out into a bright smile while touching her forehead.

"Right…here's your lunch," spoke Sakura, causing her husband to stand tall.

"Ah, right…"

The pink haired woman handed her husband the bento she had prepared earlier.

He took it and paused to look in his wife's face, which had a budding blush rising in her cheeks. She looked up at him shyly, with a hint of suggestion in her eyes.

Sasuke knew exactly what she wanted, but stared down at her in feigned confusion, his mouth hanging slightly open. The blush on Sakura's face seemed to become brighter as she waited.

Abruptly, Sasuke turned around and began walking away, bento in hand. "See you…I'll be back."

Immediately, Sakura's head fell.

Sarada began waving happily at her fathers retreating form, wishing him a 'good-bye' and remaining optimistic at his declaration of returning.

Sakura on the other hand, waved on unenthusiastically, disappointment in his continued lack of public affection.

 _You're gonna keep me waiting…_

Unbeknownst to his family, Sasuke let a grin grace his face, enjoying the fact that he had once again stiffed Sakura out of showing her affection in front of others…

But also in determination.

* * *

 _The End_

Special Thanks to Ashley and Laurel for reading and checking this before I posted it. Love you both!

I was living overseas in South Korea for a while and had fallen out of the fandom. I just returned a few weeks ago and was sucked back in, and I'm not sure when it will end. I've been enjoying catching up on all the Naruto that I had missed, as well as loving the new Boruto series.

I used to not ship Sasuke and Sakura…but those days are long gone! Papa Sasuke is so wonderful and I just love Sakura.

I'm thinking about writing a story when Sasuke returns to Konoha when he finishes his atonement. What do you think?

 _Until next time~_


End file.
